The feeling's of Sakura NaruSaku
by Naruto1212
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village and Naruto being the hokage has to lock Sasuke in Jail, Sakura not know why gets angry at naruto and says somethings she didn't mean to him. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**NaruSaku story**_

Alright guys, So i have a NaruSaku Angst story here. Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto. Naruto is owned by kishimoto**

* * *

"You're just jealous...!" Sakura said as fresh new tears decided to fall down freely.

The 4th Great Shinobi war has just ended 2 months ago, everything was finally beginning to fall back into place. Naruto had given his all fighting Obito and Madara with the help of the Shinobi alliance backing him up. Sasuke had joined them mid-way into the war and had helped them defeat Obito and Madara.

After the two villains had been put to rest, sasuke had some ulterior motives that were against naruto's believe. Naruto had fought sasuke one last time and finally convinced him to come back home.

Sakura has been torn inside ever since sasuke came back home. She had been relieved that her long lost teammate has finally came back home, safe and in company of them. But she had another feeling inside her tearing her apart. She didn't know what to think of it. She had been rather cold to Naruto these past few days and no one knows why.

"You're just jealous that If you let Sasuke out, I'll go after him like I used to" Sakura had continued. Tears still falling to the ground, drip by drip.

Naruto just stood there, Emotionless starring at her.

Ever Since sasuke came back, Naruto as the hokage was forced to lock sasuke up for a year in order to satisfy the council and the people of the village for what he had done a while ago. Naruto did not want to have to do it but he was forced to. Sakura had been torn in the inside, She did not know why Naruto had Sasuke locked up in jail, She didn't know and she was angry at him.

"You know what..." She said while a hiccup threatened to escape her mouth.

"You'd be right. Because I still love him." Sakura is now completely sobbing in front of Naruto. he watched her with a hint of hurt and sadness as she continued.

"For a moment, I actually t-thought that I was feeling s-something for y-you"

"But now.." Another hiccup escaped her mouth and she tried hastily to continue.

"B-but Now, I know your just selfish" She said as she gave him a disappointed look while sobbing.

Naruto was hurt. He felt his entire world crumble alongside his heart. He loves Sakura with all his heart, He will always love her but hearing her thinking the worst hurt Naruto a lot.

"Sakur-a" Naruto said as he somehow regained his composer

"That's not my intention" He said in a very low voice that showed hurt and sadness.

Sakura's heart seemed to break at the sight of Naruto like that. She didn't think this through but she was already half way through. She was confused, angry and impatient so she said the worst thing possible to Naruto as she was now crying loudly.

"Bullshit!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs

"Bullshit! You're afraid I'll go to sasuke if you let him go. You don't trust me.!"

"You know what, You're right. I love sasuke not you!"

She felt like she was hit by a chidori in her heart. It felt like she was paralyzed and heart broken. Confused and broken.

"I'll never love you"

She left the room as fast as she could slamming the door shut and she ran not looking back. She was feeling worse than anything she had ever felt before. In truth she did have feelings for Naruto, but this whole ordeal with Sasuke coming back made her confused and her heart was being pulled in many directions. She Ran to her house, straight to her room and She sat there sobbing for what felt like forever.

Back in Naruto's office, Naruto was in a state of shock. He wanted to stop her but he couldn't move. He was stuck to his chair pondering what she said to him as some tears threatened to escape.

"Sa…Kur…a" Naruto held back his tears as he watched the door silently.

The next day Naruto was a mess. He hadn't got much sleep last night and he was feeling terrible. Just when His relationship with sakura was looking up, it crashed back down in a blink of an eye. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about Sasuke and why he was locked up. He wanted to go to Sakura and tell her that but he knew he couldn't.

So he did what he thought was right and called his secretary over into his office.

Ayumi walked in and opened the door and silently gasped as she looked at the hokage. He looking all dishevelled and tired. She was worried and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Hokage Sama, Are you alright? You look like you could use some rest"

Naruto didn't look up. He just stood at his desk and just stood there starring at the open window looking at the clouds.

"I'm alright Ayumi. Don't worry too much about me" He gave her a forced smile as he turned towards her.

"Ayumi, I called you over here so you can relay a message for me alright?"

She gave him a nod and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to send a message to the underground Root that Sasuke uchiha is to be let out of jail immediately."

Ayumi didn't want to get into the hokage's business, she just nodded and left the room right away. Naruto stood there as a frown crept up his face thinking back to yesterday. She was a mess and He wanted to give her a hug, to help her but He couldn't move. Her words hit him hard and He knew something was troubling Sakura. He hoped with Sasuke being out of jail, she can be happy. He loved her with all his heart, but she means more to him than her being with him. For now, All he could do is give the both of them time.

* * *

Since most of you enjoyed this, im going to be making this a multi-chapter story. It's going to be a-lot longer so stay tuned.

**BTW: This is a naruSaku Story. **

Thanks for reading.

Joe


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 of my story. Hopefully you like it.

* * *

It been 2 days since the incident at the Hokage office and Sakura hasn't left her room yet, she was a mess. She regretted what she did so badly, so very much that It breaks her heart just thinking about it. She was angry, she was confused and the only thing that came out of her mouth was the very thing she didn't want to say.

While Sasuke was a missing Nin, Sakura has learned that it was Naruto who stood by her through thick or thin, helping her in every way possible.

She started admiring him slowly, day by day until she knew that she had feelings for him. Sure she still loves Sasuke, but it's different with Naruto. With Sasuke, It's always depressing, painful and sad. There's always that sudden sadness that wallows her as soon as she thinks about Sasuke, even when he came back to the village.

But Naruto, Naruto is different. Every time she thinks about him, She's always happy and at peace. She doesn't have to be someone else that she isn't, she can be herself and she knows that Naruto will accept her just the way she is.

Just thinking about this makes sakura's heart break into smaller pieces as she again thinks back of the words she used with Naruto.

_-Flashback-_

_'You know what, you're right. I love Sasuke not you!"_

_-End of flashback-_

She was now crying, crying away her tears until they become dry. She would think back on what she said and continue to cry. She was feeling really guilty about what she said to Naruto. She didn't mean it at all, She was just confused and in the midst of anger. She knows that Naruto is not a jealous person, far from it. She also knows that Naruto trusts her 100% and that she also knows that there is a reasonable explanation to why Sasuke is in prison, she just doesn't know what the reason is.

A knock on her door caught her attention as she tried to wipe away the tears from showing.

"Come..in" She tried to sound as relaxed as possible.

Her Mother came in the door using the spare key sakura had giving her ever since she moved out of her parents' house. Her mother entered the house, eyeing the place as she examined the mess.

"Sakura Honey, Why is the house a mess?" She said while looking around her living room.

Her mother let out a gasp as she finally looked at Sakura. What she saw was her little girl desperately trying to control her tears as she wallowed in her misery. Her mother was on a trip to Suna for the past week, She hasn't seen sakura in a week.

"Sakura..What's wrong?" She practically ran towards Sakura, hugging her so desperately, like she hadn't seen her for years. Her mother continued to rub sakura's back as she whispered little words into her ear to calm her down. It was working, Sakura felt a lot better even though her heart was broken and the deep pressure she felt in her stomach made her want to vomit.

"Tell Me What's wrong..sakura" She said as they finally broke the hug.

"I made … a big mistake" Finally looking at her mother.

"I sna.." she hiccupped while trying to finish her sentence "I snapped at Naruto and said something-s.."

" Horri-ble things" She hoped she didn't sound too desperate in front of her mother.

Her mother was silent at first, She was thinking of all the times she came home with a big smile on her face, a smile that showed she was happy, happy about everything. That same smile was always because of Naruto, he was the one who could make her be truly happy.

Her Mother wiped another round of fresh tears as they streamed down Sakura's face.

"Why would you do that to Naruto? Did something happen?" She was caring but firm.

"I was confused, angry at the same time." She was feeling a new wave of guilt wash over her as she explained to her mother the situation.

" Sasuke-kun was in jail the entire time he came back, I didn't think before I acted and blamed Naruto for it." Her mother seemed to finally understand what's going on.

"I said something's to Naruto, that I shouldn't have…And now I feel horrible for it"

Her mother continued to hold Sakura as she let everything out. Sakura enjoyed her mother's warmth; she missed spending time with her.

"Sakura, Don't worry, everything will be alright." She made Sakura look at her.

"I know Naruto, He's one of the nicest guys out there, I have no doubt that he will forgive you for this, you just need to talk to him, tell him how you feel"

"How I feel?" Sakura looked at her mother in a confused state.

"Naruto is important to you, I can clearly see it and I think you need to let him know that"

Sakura knew her mother was right, she knew that she needed to tell Naruto; she needs to apologize and tell him what she really feels, for now she will give herself sometime, time to emotionally get herself back on track before she can face Naruto again.

"Yea..I will" She finally had a smile on her face

"I will tell him everything" She smiled and hugged her mother. She was very thankful for her mother. Some shinobi's don't have the luxury of having both parents, Sakura had both of them and she's so grateful for them. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke were suffering; She knew they had no family, That made her appreciate her family even more.

A knock on the door suddenly caught their attention as her mother slowly went towards the door to get it. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see a panting Ino at the Door.

"Sakk-Oh Mrs. Haruno, Didn't expect to see you here"

"Hello Ino, come on in, won't you" She stepped aside letting Ino enter.

Ino came in, eyed the place but didn't say anything, she went straight to Sakura. She had something she wanted to tell her, you could see it all over her face. She was a gossiper and she had to let everyone know the latest gossips.

"Sakura, did you hear?" She got sakura's attention right away, it sounded important

Sakura was confused by this? How did Ino know about her argument with Naruto? Shurly no one else but her and Naruto knows about that.

"Sasuke-Kun is out of Jail!"

Sakura froze.

* * *

So this is chapter 2. Hope you like it.

Rate and Comment, let me know what you think? Creative criticism is welcomed.

-Joe


End file.
